legendofthegalacticheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
National Salvation Military Council
= National Salvation Military Council = The National Salvation Military Council , abbreviated as NSMC, was the name of the military government that seized control of the Free Planets Alliance on 3 April 797 UC, during the FPA Civil War. story On 3 April 797 UC, the Free Planets Alliance military determined to usurp political power from the corrupt, but democratically elected government led by then supreme chairman Job Trunicht. Admiral Dwight Greenhill led the coup, and swiftly seized control of the Alliance capital, Heinessen, using the guise of normal military exercises as a cover for troop movements. The National Salvation Military Council declared a state of martial law and immediately began enacting various policies to root our corruption within the Alliance, as well as curtailing various freedoms (such as freedom of speech) deemed detrimental to the war effort. (LOGH: 'The Yang Fleet Goes Out') Several weeks after the initial coup, on 20 April 797 UC, Admiral Yang Wen-li launched his fleet out of Iserlohn Fortress with the intention to liberate Heinessen from the NSMC and to restore the duly elected democratic government to power. In may, the NSMC's 11th Fleet clashed directly with the Yang Fleet at the Battle of Doria, which resulted in the utter defeat of the 11th Fleet, who chose to die in combat rather than surrender. The NMSC quickly began to lose control over the civilians on Heinessen: in late May, shortly after their disastrous defeat at Doria, a former representative, Jessica Edwards, led a civilian protest of the military government in a stadium inside the capital. Military forces sent to suppress the demonstration opened fire on the protestors, resulting in the massacre of several thousand civilians, including Jessica Edwards. The brutality of the massacre completely turned public opinion against the NSMC, and transformed Jessica Edwards into a martyr for democracy and a symbol of the resistance against the tyranny represented by both the National Salvation Military Council and the ruthless Goldenbaum Dynasty. (LOGH: 'The Battle of Doria Starzone, And...') In October 797 UC, Yang Wen-li was finally in a position to end the Alliance Civil War by assaulting the capital of Heinessen, protected by the "impregnable" Artemis Necklace. In preparation for the Assault, Yang Wen-li ordered Baghdash, a former member of the NSMC who defected to Yang's forces after the Battle of Doria, to broadcast a speech to Heinessen declaring that the NMSC was supported by the Galactic Empire. Yang Wen-li hurled enormous chunks of ice at each of the Necklace's satellites, succeeding in destroying the defensive net and crushing the NSMC's resolve. In Heinessenpolis, the NSMC leader, Dwight Greenhill was murdered by Arthur Lynch after the latter revealed that the entire civil war had, in fact, been orchestrated by Reinhard von Lohengramm and the Galactic Empire. Lynch himself was murdered soon thereafter, and the remaining NSMC members destroyed the evidence Lynch presented, determined to hide the truth of their unknowing treason forever. The National Salvation Military Council then surrendered to Yang Wen-li's fleet, ending the Alliance Civil War. (LOGH: 'Victory for Whose Sake?') Policies edit The NSMC's policies were militaristic and right-wing, and could be described as fascist. Under their rule, civilian government and police was subordinated to military authority, and free speech was curtailed. Welfare was abolished, and refusal of military service was to have been severely punished. All viewpoints not sympathetic to the military were to have been purged from office, and any officials deemed corrupt would have faced the death penalty. The NSMC justified these policies as necessary to continue the war against the Empire. As they were only in power for 6 months, it is unknown to what extent such policies were implemented and enforced. Yang Wen-li commented that such policies echoed those implemented by Rudolf von Goldenbaum shortly before and during the foundation of the Galactic Empire. (LOGH: 'The Yang Fleet Goes Out') Category:Free Planets Alliance